battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Tide/Transcript
Excerpt Russia, 1919. A civil war rages between the revolutionary Bolsheviks and the anti-communist White Armies. On the banks of the great Volga River, the town of Tsaritsyn stands as one of Russia's most important industrial centers and the gateway to central Russia. Having laid siege to Tsaritsyn on three previous occasions, the White Army, aided by Britain, finally succeeded in capturing the town. However, the Red Army still controlled the central regions, housing most of the country's oil and grain. With winter fast approaching, the Bolsheviks thought the White Army would be too weak to hold the town for much longer... Introduction Narrator/Announcer: Russia, 1919. A civil war rages between the revolutionary Bolsheviks and the anti-communist White Armies. On the banks of the great Volga River, the town of Tsaritsyn stands as one of Russia's most important industrial centers and the gateway to central Russia. Having laid siege to Tsaritsyn on three previous occasions, the White Army, now aided by British tanks and planes, finally succeeded in capturing the town. These counter-revolutionaries, mostly Cossacks and old Imperial forces, hope to use this victory to secure southern Russia and ultimately launch an assault on Moscow, the seat of Bolshevik power. However, the Red Army with its radical but popular ideologies still controlled the central regions. This meant that most of the country's oil and grain were under Bolshevik control. With winter fast approaching, the Bolsheviks thought that the White Army would be too weak to hold the town for much longer. Volga River Red Army Introduction Red Army Soldier 1: (in Russian) After leaving the train, our regiment gathered alongside the Volga River. Mother Volga — her wide, slow waters mirroring the very soul of Russia itself. Red Army Soldier 2: (in Russian) We are the people's militia, we are Russia's new army. It is our duty to defeat the Imperialists who have oppressed the common men and women for so long. Red Army Soldier 3: (in Russian) Stalin described the fighting that had gone before. Three years of spilled Russian blood. We owe it to our dead comrades to take back this town. Briefing VOLGA RIVER 1919 Red Army Officer: Men, orders from comrade Stalin concerning our attack. Our first objective is to secure and hold the Red Line here. From this position, we'll advance to this area, Zevina's Ruins. Once we have this sector, we'll look to take control of the Don River. From here, we can launch an assault on Tsaritsyn itself. Comrades! The success of our revolution depends upon this fight! First Battalion Lost Red Army Officer: Brothers! Our attack has failed. But be not afraid. You have hearts of iron, and will of steel. Now you'll triumph! Second Battalion Lost Red Army Officer: The battle is lost once more. Foreign nations, supporters of the imperialists have conspired against us. Let us not waver. Let us act! One last time! Third Battalion Lost (Defeat) Red Army Officer: This fight is lost comrades. But remember, our revolution was born to the sound of funeral orations, while there are still oppressed in Russia, our cause lives on! Victory Red Army Officer: Rejoice comrades, for we are victorious. We proved that the will of the people's army is stronger than those imperialists who try to destroy us. When we take the city, all of Russia will rise up, and we'll be united once again. White Army Introduction White Army Soldier 1: (in Russian) While I wear the uniform of the Imperial Army, others wear their Cossack cloaks and papakha hats. We are different men, bound only by our hatred of the Bolsheviks. White Army Soldier 2: (in Russian) Three times we have tried to take this town. That Tsaritsyn is now ours serves as a rallying cry to all those who despise communism across the world. White Army Soldier 3: (in Russian) The Bolsheviks are burning villages to intimidate the peasants into submission. This is the freedom that communism brings. White Army Soldier 4: (in Russian) I loaded artillery guns onto the belly of our sleeping train, a great steel beast. In this modern world, whoever controls the railway lines wins the war. Briefing VOLGA RIVER 1919 White Army Officer: Soldiers. Lieutenant-General Wrangel has given clear orders. We must stand our ground at the Red Line here. Should we lose this position, we'll then retreat to Zevina's Ruins. We must use the ruins for cover, or we may be overrun. If this should happen, then we must fall back to this area of the Don River. Failure here will mean retreating into Tsaritsyn itself. Let the past be our future. For mother Russia! First Battalion Defeated White Army Officer: The Bolsheviks are defeated, excellent work. But prepare for those devils to come again, and when they do, send them back to hell. Second Battalion Defeated White Army Officer: You are heroes all, commander and peasant, men and women. You defended the honor of our great country. Now defend her again! For they will come one last time. Third Battalion Defeated (Victory) White Army Officer: Those who will destroy Russia with their filthy propaganda have been defeated. Let the revolution drown in blood and dirt. There is no way back for them! The past, is our future. Defeat White Army Officer: Soldiers, we have lost this position. In the name of General Wrangel, who first conquered this town, we must retreat, and protect our prize from those Bolshevik marauders. Intermission Narrator/Announcer: With their forces destabilized, the White Army retreated to the streets of Tsaritsyn that they had so recently fought to capture. General Wrangel knew that holding the town was vital for the counter-revolutionary forces in Southern Russia, they needed such a base to launch an advance on Moscow. And without access to the oil and grain in the North Caucasus, it was evident that the coalition of White forces would soon weaken, and ultimately break apart. Tsaritsyn Red Army Introduction Red Army Soldier 1: (in Russian) I fear the winter coming. A revolutionary consciousness is not sufficient to maintain a battle-worthy army when their feet are frozen in their boots. Red Army Soldier 2: (in Russian) As we approach the town, I am utterly dejected by the many crosses and graves we pass. They are Russian dead. Dead by our hands. Is it fratricide that we do here? Red Army Soldier 3: (in Russian) It is a relief to everyone that supplies and weapons have arrived from Moscow; We know well that Comrade Stalin is not seen favorably by many in the Kremlin. Briefing TSARITSYN 1919 Red Army Officer: Comrades! The volunteer forces occupy several strongholds within the city. Our priority is take Demchenko Street. Once secured, we should able to advance into and hold the ruins of Savrasova Street. It is from here that we will launch our attack on Teplova Square and the Cathedral. With these positions under our control, we'll then move into and secure the Merchant District. Success here means the city will be ours once again. Our great leaders depend upon you! First Battalion Lost Red Army Officer: We have lost this fight. Remember our mission, a mission for peace, bread, and land"Peace, Land, and Bread" is a slogan used as a battle cry in the 1917 October Revolution.. We must battle once again! Second Battalion Lost Red Army Officer: Another defeat. Yet we still live and breathe. Fight for the Kremlin! Fight to the last man! Third Battalion Lost (Defeat) Red Army Officer: We have lost the battle and must kneel in defeat. The White rebellion and their imperial allies have proven themselves stronger. Retreat, and protect Moscow. Victory Red Army Officer: We have won the battle comrades. The criminals and imperialist old guard, who tried to strangle our ideals, are no more. Thank Lenin for his wisdom! White Army Introduction White Army Soldier 1: (in Russian) How long are the Red savages going to degrade the Russian people? For them it is guns and violence that are the principle instruments of political persuasion. White Army Soldier 2: (in Russian) From the barricade, I can see a dead soldier. Eyes still open, he stares at us, a waxwork figure in the snow. It is a glare that chokes up my throat and chills my heart. White Army Soldier 3: (in Russian) At night we hear voices in the streets, civilians shouting out Red slogans. Too many here are infected with the virus of Bolshevism. Briefing TSARITSYN 1919 White Army Officer: Defenders of Tsaritsyn, our spies tell us that Demchenko Street will be their first target, so we must defend here. Should we lose this position, we must immediately fall back to Savrasova Street and hold the ground. Failure in this sector, will mean retreating to Teplova Square, and rallying our forces at the Cathedral. If we fail to hold this position, we'll then be forced to make our last stand in the Merchant District. The success of our entire campaign depends on controlling this area. Lose the city, and we will likely lose this war. First Battalion Defeated White Army Officer: An inspired victory soldiers! We have shown these Reds to be simple peasants, lacking enthusiasm and training. But they will come again, so be prepared. Second Battalion Defeated White Army Officer: The poor Soviet fools cannot accept defeat. They are a wild beast with a corrupted mind. That is why they will come one last time, and that is why they will die. Third Battalion Defeated (Victory) White Army Officer: We are victorious! The Bolsheviks have shown that command through fear will never succeed. Every Russian man or woman will soon pledge loyalty to us again! Across all the world this victory will be saluted! Defeat White Army Officer: Alas, soldiers. The city is lost. But there are no real victors, for we're all beggars now. Russia has run out of bread and humanity. Conclusion Red Army Victory Narrator/Announcer: Losing Tsaritsyn to the Red Army was a catastrophic blow to the anti-revolutionary forces. The momentum the White Guard had gained in the south was now at an end. They began to lose the support of many previously loyal factions, who ultimately have no desire to reinstate a Tsarist regime. With their ranks thinned, the Whites' attempt to take Moscow ended in failure, and their armies were forced to retreat to the Crimean Peninsula. Though the rear guard held out long enough to ensure the evacuation of 150,000 soldiers and civilians by sea, General Wrangel's forces were ultimately defeated here. The Red Army now controlled all of Russia, and the civil war ended in November 1920. White Army Victory Narrator/Announcer: Had the White Army succeeded in holding Tsaritsyn, and kept control of the Volga River, access to oil and grain would've surely strengthen their tiring forces. With fuel in their tanks and food in their stores, perhaps their subsequent march on Moscow would have been successful, and seen the volunteer army put an end to the socialist revolution. Had the Reds lost Tsaritsyn, perhaps Commissar Joseph Stalin's position in the Bolshevik ranks would not have been so favorable, and so the future of Soviet Russia would have looked very different indeed. Notes Category:Transcripts of Battlefield 1